Rangers Lost
by B. M. Gray
Summary: The Power Rangers find they're not so alone in the multiverse. I rated it for mature themes, I could possibly get away with PG 13, but I chose to err on the side of caution.
1. Default Chapter

Rangers Lost

__

This story could fit in pretty much anywhere after Jason, Trini, & Zack left for the peace conference. But would probably fit in best sometime after the time hole incident. The Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban. The rest of this mess comes from a pair of role-playing games that I played. As they are not part of the games themselves I won't mention them here.

BACKGROUND: Unbeknown to the Rangers, a group of dimensional adventurers has found their earth. These people while being totally human possess abilities that your average human does not. Kristin Belmont is the person assigned to check out the Angel Grove area.

It was a normal day in Angel Grove. School had just let out for the day and the gang was going to the youth center. They had offered to help set up for the concert that was being put on for one of the local charities. It was hard to believe that one of the local bands could develop such a following so fast. Kristin Belmont, an exchange student from Taiwan, was the lead singer and everyone seemed to have developed a thing for her.

As they reported to the stage manager, Kristen came up and asked, "What's up guys? I'm so happy that you could help set up for this. I just hope that I can follow through with it. I've not been this nervous since my first time performing with my father back home." Looking over at Adam, "Remind me sometime to thank your parents for sponsoring me. My father was from America but I'd never been here before." Nobody but Kimberly noticed the look of adoration in Kristen's eyes when she looked at Adam. "Well, I have to get ready. Thanks again guys." With that Kristen disappeared backstage.

The concert went off without a hitch. Kristen was watching a particular part of the auditorium when she was singing two songs. "I Want to Hold Your Hand" and the final invocation song "Show Me the Way." She was crying as she left the stage.

Kim's thoughts during the performance were mainly on how bad Kristen had it for Adam and Adam's seeming complete ignorance of the fact. A few minutes after the concert she saw Kristen heading for the exits. Kim looked at Tommy and said, "let's go talk to her. She could use a friend just now."

They caught up with her as she was crossing the park. "Hey wait up," yelled Kim.

Kristen stopped. She turned around and Tommy saw a look of terror cross her face. "Stop!" she yelled. "Don't come any farther along that path."

Kimberly not knowing what to think kept moving to the person she perceived needed help. And stepped right into a ripple that she couldn't see. Tommy rushed forward to try to help Kim and was caught by the same ripple.

Kristen went to work immediately. She drew a circle around the ripple muttering the whole time. There, that should hold it open, at least for now. Now for some help.


	2. Through the Rip

__

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, not me. I am making no money off of this story. I hope you enjoy.

***

Kristen went to work immediately. She drew a circle around the ripple muttering the whole time. There, that should hold it open, at least for now. Now for some help.

Billy Cranston, Rocky Desantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park felt the intense need to go walking through the park. The got to the place where the picnic tables were when Kristen walked out. "Wait a minute. I've got to tell you something and I need to hurry. The lives of Tommy and Kim may stand in the balance. I know who you are. I'm a dimensional explorer and I had decided to settle down to rest for a few years. Tommy and Kim fell through a dimensional anomaly. I've jammed the gate open but don't know how long it will remain so. I need one of you to come with me as I go to look for them; one will have to keep an eye on this area to make sure no-one steps into that circle on the ground; and at least one of you will have to go tell your Power Ranger mentor Zordon what's happening. Adam, come with me. You're the strongest martial artist left and we may need your strength."

Billy was floored that not only did she know who they were but that she knew of Zordon. "How do we know that you're not working with Zedd and Rita to lead one of us into a trap?"

"We really don't have time for this. Let us just say that what you do locally on earth, others do dimensionally wherever we run into a need. I'll explain it all later when we get back. Now, are you going to go for backup or do I have to do it all myself?"

"I'll let Zordon know what you've said." Billy disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Adam stepped up to Kristen and the two jumped through the hole.

They ended up in a grassy field in a valley. Off in the distance they could see the Kimberly and Tommy walking down the valley toward the far end. Kristin looked at Adam and said, "if we jog, we should be able to catch them. I'm going to try to try to call them Telepathically."

In the distance, Tommy and Kimberly stopped. When they saw the pair running toward them, they sat down to wait.

While they were jogging Adam tried to engage Kristen in conversation. "Kris," asked Adam, "What you said before. Did you mean that you were a Power Ranger?"

Kristen said, "No, but a group that I'm a part of go in for dimensional exploration. Some, like me, like helping in any way that we can when we find certain dimensions. Being a Power-Ranger universe, this struck me as a good place to take time to relax and help when the chance occurred. As for how I do this (which was the question at the top of Adam's mind) I am somewhat magically inclined. A dimensional specialist to be specific. Some of our group, can dimensionally teleport psionically. I'm not gifted to that extent but do possess certain abilities that can help the situation. Like being a Telepath. That's how I was able to yell for help when this happened. I just wish that I could have gotten a sense of where we are."

"Don't worry," said Adam. "Zordon will find us."

"I hope so. Now, let's try not to let the other's know how bad off we probably are. That gate will probably close soon and if Zordon hasn't analyzed it by the time it closes I will have to try something drastic." They caught up with Kim and Tommy.

"Hi guys," grinned Kristen.

"Kris?" Tommy asked. "What happened? Last thing I know we're walking in the park and then we're walking through a field. Then I hear a voice in my head asking me to wait up. Am I going Crazy?"

"She knows, Tommy," said Adam. "There's a long story, but she knows who and what we are. You fell through a dimensional rip. Kris says she's a dimensional traveler who tries to do in dimensional space what we do for Earth. She called the rest of us for help when she saw you fall through the rip."

"Okay, I guess I have to believe you on this. From what we just experienced, you're telepathic as well?" asked Tommy.

"Yes" replied Kris. "My whole family is. I only wish that I had had the time to read the coordinates on that portal. Now we'll have to either wait for Zordon to find us, or I can try to take you to my home and then back to your earth. I'd suggest you think on it. I'm guaranteed to find my home world, but I'm not guaranteed to be able to get you back there. On the bright side, I think that this may be a dimension that while I haven't been to, my grandmother has been to. I may have family here, if they are here, I can call for help. Opinions?

"If you think you recognize the world," said Tommy, "what should we expect?"

"This is a high magic world. Here I can do amazing things not using my psionics. And I can FEEL my family is here."

Kristen no sooner got this revelation out of her mouth than there was a soft Popping noise.

"Hello cousin," said Kristen. "Visiting the royals again?"

The person could have been in her middle 20's.

"Daytripper, can you get us back to these people's home world? There's a one way rip back there on that mountain." Kris was acting somewhat upset.

"Actually Kris, I can't. You see, the other side has been assaulting this dimension. I could probably send you to our home. Then there's the emergency spells that I set on you from before. But those can be somewhat embarrassing. They DO work however." She looked over at the rangers. "Pardon my cousin's ill manners. My friends call me D. T. If Kristen was working where she was going last, Which ranger is which?"

"Daytripper. These aren't power-rangers. These are mundanes. Friends of mine if you would."

"I'll take your word for it. There's probably another reason that you're blocking my telepathy. Okay. You can get them to Essos the same way that I can. Take them and go. I'll take care of the other side. Then you can invoke the emergency spell that will bring our relatives to come to get you. You should be able to come back to get them once you're sure where to go to."

Kris said "Fine, come on guys." She points at a place muttering under her breath. And a doorway opens. "Everyone step through please. I'll send an appropriate message once we get back."


	3. Chapter 3

__

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban, not me. I hope you enjoy and I'm still not making any money off this.

Kris said "Fine, come on guys." She points at a place muttering under her breath. And a doorway opens. "Everyone step through please. I'll send an appropriate message once we get back."

****

***

The doorway opened into a formal oriental garden. No sooner did Kristen come through the door and it closed did guy walk up and start talking to her.

"Hey sis! I'd heard you'd run into a bit of trouble. Do you need help?"

"Ryan! Yes, I need you to go back to where I was and tell the aunts to get ready to enact DT's emergency spell. She's declared it's the only way I'm getting out of here and I don't feel any of her children around to circumvent it."

"Fighting again eh?" Ryan said. "Okay, I'll go back there. I can take two of these back with me. You'll need one of them to enact the spell with. Who's your pick to stay?"

"You'd better leave Adam. He's the only one who would activate the spell as laid out. The others can go with you. I need to talk to Adam anyway. Tommy, Kim, this is my little brother Ryan. He's one of us who can teleport through dimensions psionically. You'll be safe with him."

"Thanks Kris. I'll tell Zordon you can be trusted and we may need help later," Tommy said as the three of them teleported out.

Ryan teleported out with Kim and Tommy.

Adam asked, "so Kris, what's going on? What's involved in this spell I keep hearing about and why am I the one you need to cast it?"

Kristen held her breath, then reached out to gauge Adam's emotions. He was wound pretty tight with apprehension and curiosity. "The spell really is music based. The thing is you have to divulge something that you've never told that person and that that person hasn't to your knowledge guessed. I don't know what you're reaction will be but I'm scared to death about this."

At this time, there was a nearby teleport. Kristen jumped. "Can't anyone leave me to explain something I'm worried about in PEACE?!!"

Ryan appeared and said, "Don't worry Sis, I've got this covered. I went to get Tempest. He can send you and Adam back to his earth."

Kristen turned around and addressed thin air. "Tempest!"

A door opened and a man in dark gray robes stepped out. "You called Kris?"

"I thank you for your efforts on my behalf. But I've already told Adam enough that I need to go through with this. I would ask if you could make sure we end up back during the concert when we get there and only me and the power-rangers remember what happened."

Tempest looked at Kristen, "Just this once, I'll do it. I don't like playing with time. But that rip was a trap that my wife sent to bring you to her. You probably saw how it was mobile and tracked your friend with the penchant for falling through time holes anyway. I'll even make sure that it isn't there when you go out and this doesn't loop."

"Well," said Kris we may as well start this. Muttering under her breath she ended with a word that sounded like "BACKUP!"

A darkness fell down. Adam felt a chair pushed against the backs of his knees and he promptly fell into it. When the lights came back up there was a full stage with Kris's band and backup singers. There was a slow guitar lead in that was somewhat familiar and Kris led into the song "Love of a lifetime."

Adam was somewhat surprised. He decided to sit back and wait on what was next. About the middle of the second song "Love is on the Way" everything but him, the stage, and the musicians was beginning to look slightly blurry. By the time the third song "This Could be the Night" was in full swing there was a mixture of where they were with the youth center. Adam was of the opinion that this was a very interesting disclosure. If he understood this right, she was telling him the same thing that he'd been trying to tell her as well.

The fourth song in the set was "I Can't Fight This Feeling" the other dimension was almost faded out completely and the Youth Center was almost totally faded in. The final song, was Kris' usual finishing number but this time he got the feeling it was directed toward him the same as those other songs. "Show Me the Way."

Kristen looked at Adam as the crowed applauded a spectacular concert. Adam heard her whisper in his head "and now you know." Kristen with tears in her eyes charged out of the Youth Center.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Power Rangers belong to Haim Saban. I'm not making any money off this story; I'm just doing this for the enjoyment of it.

Kristen looked at Adam as the crowed applauded a spectacular concert. Adam heard her whisper in his head "and now you know." Kristen with tears in her eyes charged out of the Youth Center.

Adam looked at Kim and Tommy. Kim threw him a look that said, "If you don't go after her you're in trouble." He took the encouragement and ran out after her. Figuring she wanted to look for that hole, he ran towards the picnic tables. There she was.

"You know, you don't have to be embarrassed," said Adam. "You just told me in that awesome way exactly what I've been trying to come up with the guts to tell you for weeks."

"Really?" she asked?

"What? You don't realize that you're only the best looking girl in school?" Adam was amazed.

"Funny," said Kris. "I don't see it. If I'm that good looking why am I so lonely all of the time?"

Adam said, "Most of the other guys were afraid you either had a boyfriend or would turn them down."

"I'd never have turned you down Adam." Jumping down from the table, Kris walked over to him. Raising on her toes to reach, she gave Adam a kiss. "Say the word and I'll make this my home full time. I've found what I was looking for. Someone I can love and a world I can help protect at the same time."

Adam looking into Kris's brown eyes said, "Don't leave Kris. I don't think I'd be able to take you leaving me." Then he kissed her.

Adam felt her taking things farther along so he said, "We may need someplace a bit more private if you keep this up."

Kristen, mischief sparkling in her brown eyes said, "I think I can manage that." She began muttering under her breath and Adam found the two of them in a bedchamber, Kris dressed for the role that could have come from 101 Arabian nights. "I always liked this configuration. There are advantages to being able to build a pocket dimension from whole cloth. Now where were we?"

Adam, eyes sparkling, said, "Right about here." He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He found that as they moved closer to the bed their clothes were simply disappearing. By the time they made it to the bed they were both nude. "You're in a hurry aren't you?"

"Adam," said Kristen, "My people never waste time." So saying, she shifted her weight tripping him into the bed where she landed on top of him. She kisses him passionately. "Adam, do you trust me? I can make this VERY good, but you have to tell me that you trust me and that you were serious about me not leaving."

"I trust you with my Heart. I meant what I said 'I don't think I'd be able to take you leaving me.'"

Kristen began kissing his neck. As Kristen worked her way across and down his chest, Adam was beginning to get a sense of Kris's longing for a person and place to belong to or belong with. As she licked her way down the center of his abdomen he had the sense that she was taking his feelings, feeling them herself, and sending them back. 

Adam woke up a little while later still holding Kristen in his arms. "Does that happen often amongst your people?" he asked. 

Kris looked startled, "Only amongst those who SHOULD be together. But the bond that usually results is rather strong."

"How do you mean?" Adam was curious about the word 'bond'.

"Amongst my people, we have something that we call 'Recognition.' Yes, it's a borrowed word. What it means is that two people who are meant to be together recognize that fact and can't do without each other. As we are telepathic as a group, we tend to mentally bond. With us, it's a knowing of what our partners want/need and where they are and what they're doing. I'd expect it. However, as you're not a telepath, I don't know what to expect." Kris looked Adam in the eyes. "I hope that doesn't scare you, because I'm too far gone to give you up."

Adam seemed to think for a moment. Then pulling her over, he kissed her and said, "It doesn't scare me. I just wanted to know what to expect."

About that time, there was a noise somewhat like a doorbell. Kristen flinched. "That does it," she said. "Next time I don't leave a door to be found. But we may need to get back to our friends."

When they stood up, Adam found they were both dressed the in the same clothes they came in with.

Walking hand in hand to the door, they opened it to find Ryan standing in the picnic shelter. "I hated to cut your time short, but your friends were threatening to do something drastic if I didn't tell them I'd come get you. I was told to tell you Zordon wants to talk to the both of you."

The three of them teleported to the Command Center.

**__**

(Please be on the lookout for the sequel to this… "Rangers Found")


End file.
